The Lies Beneath You
by shalalapooheart
Summary: What Amu really want is to find love, but in her time of the society all they need is sexual experiance, yet that does no good when she's clueless as she can be. In mean time Ikuto is forced to be stationed in a boring home town, when all he wanted is fun. When Faith brings them together they became irrersistable about each other. But what Amu hides is she has an unknown cancer...
1. Chapter 1

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Lao Tzu _

Chapter 1 _Le jour où je t'ai rencontré __(The day I met you)_

"I-I love you, Uhm-m" I shyly confessed. My face flushed as of the embarrassment I have spoken. His face went to a slightly distinct look; his smile vanished after the words I have confessed.

"Wait, what?" said Kiara S. "I'm sorry but I have no intentions of having a girl like you. You're so disorganized, and so bluntly stupid, I'm sorry but you should just give up on me." He then swiftly walked away.

I stood there shocked.

As of again I have been rejected, but then again I am used to it since I have been rejected for about bazillion times… 17 and still a frigging virgin!.

_Bonk! _

"Owy!" I screamed.

"Amu! Pay attention or I'm going to throw something at you again" my teacher threatened, waving his finger at me.

As the last period ended I started walking down the hallways not making obvious motions that I am terrified of this so called _'school'_.

When I got home I saw my mommy,

"Mommy~!" letting out a quiet squeak, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Let go of me you crazy! And hunny you should take your medicine…" I let out a sigh knowing I have no interest.

"I know hunny, but you should trust me the doctor-"

"I don't care what the doctor said, besides the doctor doesn't know anything" I interrupted. She softly placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a look of sympathy, "Just trust him and…, just trust him okay?"

"Listen mom I have no desire" I said

"No desire or having desire I don't care, I just want you to take the medicine or I'll take mister fluffins!"

"You wouldn't" I hissed.

"Oh I will!"

...

"Fine!" I'll take your medicine"

"Thank you baby" she planted a kiss on my forehead.

I shook the bottle; therefore perfect amount of doze landed unto the palms of my hands. I tossed the pills into my mouth, tasting the bitter taste of the pills. _Yuck!_

I had just remembered that I had my job at the restaurant in **Jardin d'Eve **at 8:30 tonight. Being a waitress there is dangerous, perverts likes to stare at waitresses and their seducing miniscule dress.

"Mom can I barrow your car tonight?"

"Yeah sure thing babe" she answered without hesitation.

"Don't you have homework, oh and I'm so proud of you of getting such good grades in your A.P classes." Yeah whatever I'm the geek of the class any way…

After doing my 'easy as pie' homework, I checked my clock to see what time it is… 7:47... Great… I am going to be late! It takes like 30 minutes to get there and I have to get ready and stuff, Jesus! I banged my head against my table.

_Bonk!_

_What the hell!? _"Owy…" I rubbed my forehead softly feeling my throbbing head.

I got up and forced my self to look 'sexy', the point of the restaurant is to lure men to come in and buy drinks. Plus I can't look sexy; I have this face that is impossible to keep me from looking 'pretty'.

I squeezed my fat blubbery body into the black tight dress, that shows my legs and nearly my buttocks.**_(Hahaha buttocks)_** I put my laced socks on that comes up right above the knee, and also pointed high heel shoes, which someday could be a weapon… I tied my long pink hair half down and half up, just letting it smoothly slide back down my back. They wanted 'us' to caked our face with make up but I just put on my British red lipstick… hahaha I look like a clown…

"Yay~, I'm finally done"

"Alright mom I'm heading out, call me if you need anything!" I yelled hoping she can hear through the walls.

By the time I got here there was already rooms filled with men and barely any women.

"Amu! You're finally here" Rima squealed as she hugged me tightly. Rima is so adorable but dangerous in the inside. She is really nice but she's selfish when it comes to hot guys.

"You do know you are 5 minutes late? And I don't tolerate that kind of tardiness" My boss said getting up all in my face; I can smell his breath which smells like it could be from his lunch.

"Uhm-Uhm Amu won't do that anymore Mr. Amakawa" said Rima, we both bowed. We both watched him leave, I waited for him to leave out of my sight.

"Thank you Rima so much" I tightly hugged her.

"Alright, well lets get to work"

"Shit, dude this is too heavy, I'm not superman" I said.

"C'mon man, I thought you can lightweight" said Kukai giving me a pat on the back; I gave him a look to know his own stupidity.

"Don't give me that look…"

I let out a laugh.

"Say Ikuto, how long are you planning to be stationed here?" asked Kukai. It took me awhile for me to answer.

"To be honest I have no idea"

"Whatever."

"Whatever." I mocked. He lightly punched my arm while having a smile on his face.

We both started making our way to our car, and started heading home till my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Ikuto?"

"Who the hell do you think?"

"_Sigh, _yup this is Ikuto, anyways we need to know if you can make it here tonight. We need you to do some paper work for us; the last guy didn't make it in today so-"

"Yeah yeah whatever" I slammed the phone shut, as if I have any other plans to do. I started heading my way to the base and started putting on my jacket.

Before I knew it I saw the gate, I slowly drove to the inspector and showed him my card.

"You're back again Mr. Tsukiyomi" He said

"I guess so." I drove off.

I walked inside the building showing my cards to the other gate keepers, nosy ass wholes…. when I walked into the room i found Kukai starring into space.

"They called you too, huh?" said Kukai.

"What the hell do they want?" I hissed

"They said paper works, paper works my ass"

"I see you're both here"

" Mr. Hoshina…" Kukai bowed.

"Father?" I said as I began to puzzle. "What are you doing here"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking questions?"

"I don't give a damn"

"Have some respect for your father-" He hissed.

"Stepfather" I interrupted. He gave me a stern look, as if I offended him.

"Anyway, I am slightly confused by your behavior, once your out of controland then you do an outstanding here…" He slowly sat on my chair.

"Don't you know?, I'm amazing" I said giving him a smirk.

"That wasn't really the question I wanted to ask, but I really wanted to know is how long are you intending to be stationed here?"

There was long silence pause that filled the room, I stood with no answer ,

"I don't know"

"Here let me make the choice then, you're going to be station here for 8 month and I need you and Kukai to be stationed somewhere else. Another military base tasked for us if we help them out a bit. So I better see both of you out of here in 8 months"

Kukai gave a salute, he turned his head over to me and looked at me, signaling me that I should do the same. But I gave up and gave the old man a salute.

"I just wanted to inform that to you, so you both are dismissed" he shooed us both out the door.

Me and Kukai stared at each other, he then mouthed me something and smiled _lets get wasted._ As we both walked out Kukai put his hand on my shoulder

"Did you hear what I whispered. I said lets get out and have a drink, I'm tired with all this military stuff man."

"It's all on me bro, just where to?"

He planted a smirk on his face, he then mouthed again _**Jardin d'Eve**_ and that's when I smiled at him back.

As we both got there I already saw Kukai drooling over the girls and their beguile legs. As for me I have found myself doing the same, can't helping for a guy with raging hormones that tend to come out every time me and women make out passionately.

"So, what can I get for you 2 boys" Said the long blond haired women, with very nice long slender legs.

"Table for two please" I said giving her a little wink, she seemed to like it with her red luscious lips that seems to be very tempting to take over. The women escorted us to our table while she softly placed her hand on my chest and brought her face closer to mine, smelling her sweet scented perfume.

"You're hot, also your body turns me on" she whispered, coming even closer.

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt your 'moment' but I want to order" said Kukai.

I pushed the women off of me, but still grabbing a hold of her "Yep I'm with him" I said pointing my thumb at him.

_Sigh_ "Alright, what will you men have"

"2 Whiskey please" Kukai ordered.

"Coming right up, and I forgot to tell you, I'm your waitress for tonight and my name is Rima." She winked and walked away.

"She wants you bro,"

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

...

...

"Uhm sir, could you please stop holding onto me, I said no!"

"C-mon little pink kitty, I just want you to sit on my lap"

"I said no!, please let go" the girl cried again. This time the little pinkette grabbed her shoe and started stabbing the end of her heel at his stomach.

"You Bitch, that hurts like hell!" The gruffly middle aged man made his arm up high getting ready hit her. By the time he made his way to her face I managed to catch his arm.

"What the he-"

"Hitting a pretty face, because she won't listen to your shit… I petty the men like you." I hissed giving him a stern look… I pushed him down to the floor making sure he had hurt his ass.

I slowly turned around to face her, but I just notice she is a midget…

"Wow you're short" I said.

"Hey! I'm not that short…" she said bowing her head down. "Uhm-m t-thank you for…saving me."

"My eyes are up here" I said, tilting her chin up. I noticed that her bright honey colored orbed eyes is beautiful. It matched perfectly with her long silky thick pink hair that laid perfectly all the way down on her back.

This girl… I seemed to be drawn to her but I don't specifically know why

"What's your name?" I asked with out even knowing.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I asked you first"

"S-so…"

"Why you!… _sigh_ Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. There, so spill"

"Amu Hinamori" she said holding out her hand ready to shake. I placed my hand grasping it and started making the greeting motion.

I couldn't help look at her legs, when that is basically the only thing that shows. The way her legs look, and her soft tempting skin, I could caress it all day. _Damn it Ikuto you're a sick pervert, already turned on by a girl you don't even know. _I mentally kicked my self of how stupid I am.

My ankle is throbbing in pain, from having to walk in 3-inch high heels all night non-stop. I wanted to keep standing tall to keep having the conversation but I couldn't hold it any longer. With out even knowing I let out a moan and a painful look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, holding my arm to keep me steady.

"It's my ankle, I think it's sprained.." Before I knew it he lifted me off the ground and unto his arms like a princess.

"W-what are you d-doing?! Please I can handle this myself" I shouted.

"Do you mind if I take you to my house?, it's only 5 minutes away. And that ankle needs to be looked at" he said with out even looking at me and as he just kept on walking. I saw people starring, whispering to their friend.

"But what about my moms car?"

"You'll be back, unless you were thinking of spending the night?" he smirked. My face was filled with embarrassment.

"You're cute, but don't worry you'll be back, until now I'm going to make sure your ankle is fine."

"I'm sorry but what?, you know you can just check it here, why do we need to go all the way to your house?" I asked being totally confused

"Now what's the fun with that, c'mon be a good little girl and just let me check it out. Plus you don't have to worry, I'm not going to do anything to you that makes you feel uncomfortable" his smirk turned to a sincere smile.

"Unless you like it the rough way" he winked. My face flushed again. There was a long silence pause between us.

"T-thank you…" I whispered, hoping he doesn't hear.

"No problem" he said. I looked at him with surprise. By the time we both got to his car, he opened the car door and lightly sat me down on the passenger seat. What I don't get is his long midnight blue hair all naturally ruffled that perfectly wrapped around his head. But what shines the most is his eyes, deep sea blue, looks kind and sincere but with trickery. His nice sculptured face matches with his nice tall fit body, with broad shoulders and a lean body… boy this person is perfect.

I can't even look at him, just looking into his eyes makes my body feel all jello-y, and my hear beat out of control…I've just never seen any one this…perfect.

"You haven't said anything thing through out the ride, is something the matter?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"I-I'm perfectly fine it's just that you would do this for me"

He turned his head to face me with a smile on his face with his soft eyes, that's when I quickly turned back to the front, making sure I avoid his eyes.

The ride was quiet, but it was calming I tried not to take a peek to look at him yet every time I do he caught me… poo…

"We're here" he said. The house is unbelievably huge, especially for a young man like him to live by himself.

"Wow" I said.

"What?" he lightly laughed.

"I-it's just so big…and so nice…"

"Thank you" he said. "So let's go in" he showed me the way into his house. Even the inside looked so much better, and so clean.

"You should smile more, you look prettier that way" he smiled. I looked away again, trying to avoid.

"Alright well just sit there on the couch and I'll be right back and go get the medical kits" he said pointing at the couch. As I walked towards the nice comfy looking couch I slowly took a seat, having my weight on my body deepening through couch._ So comfy._ I thought in my head.

"Alright, rest your ankle on the table ok and sit back" he instructed. I did what he said and started examining.

"It's a little swollen, plus you have blisters all over your feet. How long have you been wearing this? He asked.

"A-about a week and 6 hours a day…"

"Damn, why the long hours"

"I'm…saving up money for something…"

"Like what?" he asked. I couldn't tell him anything, I don't even know him and he doesn't even know me.

"I…don't know yet…"

"Will you look me in the eye, and tell me please" his husky voice sent chills through out my body.

"Please…" he said sincerely. He brought his hand over my cheek and softly caressed. It made me crazy.

He moved back to his regular position and started looking at my ankle again, I just couldn't look at him. I don't know what it is about him but I'm to him…

"Alright, I'm just going to put wrap the foot around with heat packets okay? And I think the shoes is too small, that's why it was giving blisters. He came closer to me trying to make eye contact but I just looked away.

"Why are you trying to avoid looking straight into my eyes?" he said with his soft husky tone.

"What do you m-mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean" he said. He slowly turned my face around to face him but I couldn't resist. I looked straightly into his eyes and my mind went all fuzzy.

"Amu is it alright if I kiss you?" he asked. I couldn't think straight and before I knew I replied.

"Uh-huh" That's when I felt his lips on mine. One of his arm wrapped around my waist and his other behind my head to keep closer.

I feel his body inching closer to mine, and his lips slowly started making motions. The way he parted his lips he wanted for my entrance. The kiss was getting more intense as he slowly stuck his tongue inside my mouth and started playing with mine. My body felt more then a jelly, it felt like I was melting into his hands.

"W-wait, Mr. Tsukiyomi-"

"Ikuto, call me Ikuto"

I just couldn't take it any more my mind is going crazy. He deepens the kiss and started getting even more intense every second. The way his tongue moves inside my mouth like he's looking for something just makes my body feel all tingly. This time I can feel teeth, softly nibbling my ear.

"Ah, mm…Iku-"

His hand around my waist started to move up past my breast and made its way around neck. I didn't notice it but his lips started making traces of kisses to my neck. Kissing it gently made goose bumps appear every where, but it felt good.

Before going any farther I had enough energy to control myself and push him away from me.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself once I looked at your eyes…it was just so tempting…" he said with apologetic look on his face. "I don't what it is about you or me but I-I'm going crazy over you… you're just so tempting."

I didn't say anything I just kept looking at him covering my mouth.

"I'm sorry that it was all sudden,… I think we should head back to the restaurant." he said heading back to his front door.

"Y-yeah" I said not knowing how to reply. I fallowed him back to his car and started heading back.

_Damn_, I don't even know why I just did that to her all of a sudden. Be she was just so beautiful… everything about her is beautiful… The way her fit curvy body just felt good to stroke. _Shit,_ just thinking about her drives me crazy.

"Alright we're here" we both got out of the car and she started heading down to her car.

"Amu" I called her. She turned around.

"Yes, Ikuto"

"Would…you like to go on a date...with me-"

"Listen Mr. Tsukiyomi, I think we shouldn't be… getting together"


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

Chapter 1 _Pourquoi résister?(Why resist?)_

_Amu's POV_

He stood in place very timidly, looking at me with his deep sea blue eyes with an unsure expression, while slowly walking towards me at the same time. He stopped two feet away from me and tilted his head to his side and crooked a smile upon his face.

"Listen, I'm not going to force you but think about it okay?" he said. He lightly touched my face and stroked my cheeks. He brought his face closer to mine not knowing what he was going to do next till I notice he planted a kiss yet gently on my forehead. It surely made me blush all over.

He turned around very swiftly and started walking towards his car, I couldn't help but grab his arm. I didn't want him to go also.

"Yes?" he asked with his husky toned voice.

I nod my head "I'll have dinner with you" I said very shyly. Before I knew it he took my hand and kissed the back like a gentle men.

"You're cute you know that, and it makes me crazy" starring at me with those 'eyes' that I can't help but loose my mind. I snatched my hand back making sure he won't do anything else surprising.

"Uh, I gatta go, my cat is dying" I lied.

"Your cat?…"

"Never mind, I have to go" I said hurriedly.

"Wait!" He yelled behind trying not look back. "Meet me at the _**Garden Bridge **_tomorrow night at 9:00, and don't be late!"

I just kept on going and drove home not looking back at him…By the time I got home I saw my mom sleeping on the couch, she had probably been waiting for me. Not bothering to look at the time I went closer to my mom and found tears seeping out her closed eyes. I didn't know what is going on but a slip of paper is on her chest wrapped around by her arms. I managed to get out, but nervous to see the news.

I couldn't bare to keep it unknowing any longer and so I opened the paper.

_Dear Mrs. Hinamori,_

_I am deeply sorry for the news you're about to read, I have known for a figure that your daughter has unknown case of a rare cancer. But don't fret because we are not 100% positive that is absolutely correctly. But the symptoms have been proven to minor possibilities . In order to know the correct fact we are surely to overlook the procedures of your daughters case if it is not too late. But we know for a fact that her life is an expiration date, and we have your full notice before the end of the time._

_Sincerely your Doctor._

I went numb when reading that I have an expiration date…

The next morning I woke up to a nice breezy morning of a wonderful sunshine that peered through my small narrow window.

"Good you're awake, take the medicine-" she stopped. "Why do you have that paper?" she asked, eyeing the paper on my hand.

"Uh-uh I really wanted to know…" I said feeling guilt. She slowly walked towards me and snatched the paper from my hand, and looked at me fiercely.

She looked at me for a moment and let a tear fall down her cheek "Please just do as I say and take your medicine" she cried, handing me the medicine. I didn't want her to cry know more so I took the bottle away.

"Rima is down stairs by the way, she wants to know if she could sleep over tonight.

Wait what! I'm suppose to have a date with Ikuto tonight… "Uhm sure, bring her up here"

_Ikuto's POV_

"Are you dedicated?!" Sergeant yelled.

"Dedicated, dedicated, dedicated Sir!" we hollered.

"Are you motivated?!"

"Motivated, motivated, motivated Sir!"

"Are you Fired Up?!"

"Fired up, fired up, fired up Sir!, Dedicated, Motivated, Fired Sir!. Hoo."

"Attend Hut!, dismissed…" Sergeant saluted.

As soon everybody was dismissed Kukai went over to me "I hate you dude…you left me last night"

"Sorry man but once I looked at her face… I just wanted to hug her…" I said fazing away.

"Whatever man, you owe me beer… 2 beer" he said walking away with a smile.

I couldn't wait, I was just excited as possibly as I can be. I want to see her beautiful innocent face again.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" I said.

"Yo Ikuto, want to work out with me at the gym today? I need a work out buddy" he said.

"Gay…" I said jokingly. "I'm kidding but yeah sure ha-ha, when?" I asked.

"Maybe right now? I'm already here."

"Yeah I'm on my way now" I said snapping my phone shut.

By the time I got at the gym I went to the men's locker room and changed into my gear. I walked to the gym and found Kukai running the treadmill.

"Hey man" I said. He was huffing and gasping for air. As for my self I was lifting weights that is equipped next to his machinery.

When 2 hours has passed of us both exercising we knew we have had enough.

"Alright man, I'm done thanks. I'll see you later I guess but you still owe me 2 beers" he said as he left. When I looked at the time there were only 2 hours left to get ready for my date.

When I got home I was already getting my butt ready, trying to look good myself. By the time I got ready I found out that I had an hour left, so I just wasted my time doing my Navy paper works. But I had no desire to finish, so I just went my way to the restaurant.

By the time I got there I was already nervous, I told the women table for two then she escorted me to the table. As I sat there waiting I was beginning to get paranoid of her not appearing through the doors.

15 minutes have passed and I sat there quietly waiting… again till my name was called from behind.

"Ikuto?" a soft quiet voice called behind my back. I got excited for a moment but it wasn't what I was expecting for.

"Utau…"

"What are you doing here?" she said with a smile on her face. "Oooh, let me guess you're on a date aren't you" she snickered.

"Why yes, yes I am" I smiled.

"Ikuto?" another soft voice. I turned around unexpectedly and found Amu standing with her mid short light purple sequence dress that fitted perfectly around her curvy body. While her long soft pink hair naturally sat on her back…talk about temptation… I got excited again by just seeing her.

"I can't believe you're still here…I mean I didn't know… what I'm trying to say is I made you wait here for almost an hour and I wanted to apologize" she stuttered.

"Ikuto, who is she?" Utau said wrapping her arms around me.

"I think I should go… Uhm Ikuto I'll see you later" she said as she started walking. I couldn't bare to see her leave again, I gently pushed Utau of me and grabbed Amu's arm. I lifted her off the ground and into my arms.

"Remember this?" I said with a smirk on my face. I can feel extremity temptation on her.

"Ikuto!"

"Miss, I think you need your ankle checked" I smiled. We started heading towards my car leaving Utau standing behind.

"Ikuto!" she yelled again. "What are you doing?" she began to puzzle.

"You owe me you know, you were late"

"I said I'm sorry, I can explain-"

"It's fine, I'm not mad…it's just that I'm glad you showed up…" I said beginning to blush. _Dammit! I'm so stupid…_

I felt a tug on my sleeve, then I crooked my head towards her and looked at her beautiful face.

"I-Ikuto, do y-you like me…?, never mind, never mind! Please don't answer that question!" she yelled. I didn't say anything but I had to.

"I don't like you, …I love you…"

She looked at me with a surprise expression.

"I-Ikuto…" she said quietly. "Why?…"

"Love at first sight I guess" I said.

By the time we got here, she tugged me closer and hugged my arm like a child.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It took a while for her to answer but she managed.

"I-I love you too.." I couldn't help but just kissed her forehead for the beginning. We walked to my house and opened the front door, as we both got in I closed the door behind us. We stared into each others eyes and couldn't help our selves anymore, as we crashed our lips together.

I pushed her against the wall lightly enough not to hurt her but have our body still intact. We both needed air but that didn't stop us, I was kissing her so passionately I couldn't control myself.

I grabbed her nice shaped legs to wrap around my waist, as I carried her upstairs to my room. It wasn't hard for me when she's small and tiny, and how easy to grab a hold of her body. As we got to my room still passionately kissing each other, we began to undress each other.

I began my hands to make its way to the zipper on her back, slightly unzipping her dress, showing her tangerine colored bra. I began to plant kisses down to her breast when she released her moans of pleasure.

I felt her body shake and her body heat increases, telling she's turned on. I rubbed my hands starting from her thighs and making my way up to her stomach feeling and caressing her body.

"I-Ikuto…" she moaned.

I unbuttoned my shirt still kissing her gently and managed to take it off. She grabbed the hair back of my head trying to control herself.

I took the dress completely off of her showing her matching colored underwear showing more of her nice fit body. _Shit I can't control myself._

"Say my name…"

Her saying my name just gets me out of control, wanting to touch her body non-stop. Also her voice calms me down,…making me feel comfortable.

"Please…" I begged.

"I-Ikuto"

I stopped everything I was doing and hugged her tightly under my arms, making sure she's forever safe and secure.

"Ikuto that…hurts…you're hugging too tight…" she huffed. I released her, not wanting to her hurt.

"I love you" I said kissing her again. We locked lips again but this time it was more intense. I made sure I tasted everything inside her, tasting her sweet taste and smelling her flowery fragrance.

"I love you too" she replied, kissing me back.

I slid my hands down getting under her panties till she grabbed my hands in a hurry.

"W-wait! I'm not ready… I'm sorry…"

I stared at her then gave her a peck on the lips "I don't mind babe, I could wait a hundreds years for you and I would still wait. I respect your decision a hundred percent."

_Amu's POV_

I couldn't stop starring at his body, they way how fit he is he must have work out everyday. His packs, his V, and broad shoulders, everything about him is perfect. He's sexy… _oh my gosh did I just think he is sexy? I've never thought about a men sexy! Oh dear I'm a pervert….._

What I couldn't stop thinking about was the beautiful blonde women clinging on him.

"W-who was the blonde…women at the restaurant?" I asked. There was a long quiet pause but he began to talk.

"My ex-fiancé…" he said trying not to show emotion. Another quiet pause.

"We were thinking about getting back together…but…" he paused.

"Uhm…I think I need to go…" I said trying to put back on my dress.

"Wait Amu" he said grabbing my arm.

"I'm sorry but I should go…and I'm sorry I got between you too.-"

"You didn't, when I met you I loved you and I choose you!"

"But she might love you!" I yelled, holding back the tears. "I'm sorry I got between you two, it'll never happen again I'm sorry…" I ran downstairs going out the door, leaving him behind while him calling my name.


End file.
